Lock and Key
by OtakuWest
Summary: Chitoge notices something different happening with Raku lately. She's also getting fed up with this 'fake love' relationship and beiginning to wonder if he truly loves her. Yet does she really want to know the answer?


**Hello Everyone! It's OtakuWest here with an updated version of Lock and Key FanFic. When I went back through this I couldn't believe some of the mistakes that I made. It's been so long since I've actually gone through and read this, and makes we wonder what my other fics are like. So hopefully in some time in the future I'll go through the others and do the same. In any case enjoy lets get started!**

 **Updated: April 21, 2016**

 **As Always Everyone, please support the Official Release, and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this series**

 **Lock and Key**

I never hated him, despite what I've always said aloud. In the beginning, at most, I disliked him merely for the sake of my foolish, and selfish pride. If anything I was just venting on him with my frustration. I think my feelings started to change during our walk home that one rainy day. He was so insistent on me walking with him, and went so far as to let himself get wet from the rain just so I could stay dry. He acts like my fake love for the sake of our respected 'families', but part of me wonders if there truly is something… else.

Part of me is really scared of the answer, but the other wants me to find out as soon as I can so that way I can get over it, or actually be happy with our situation. Though to be honest, I don't why it had to be with him…. with Raku Ichijou. He is possibly the nicest, and densest person I have ever truly met. He has no idea what he does to my heart, to the point it makes me jealous of the others. I started with such a bad foot I don't think I can recover from it. Though I can't just give up without fight could I?

I sat there staring at the wall, mind racing with these thoughts "I don't know anymore." I muttered

"Oi." Raku's spiky purple-blue hair entered my field of vision

Scaring me into punching out from me "KYA!"

"OWW! What was that for?!" He exclaimed rubbing his nose

"I'm sorry!" I apologize, but then huff and turn away from him "You scared me, it was only natural that I react that way."

"Yeah yeah." Raku nodded brushing it off with a shrug and looked at me with his amethyst colored eyes "You alright?"

"Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be?" I cocked my head to the side confused

"Well you were staring into Space, and muttering that's usually signals that you're at least upset up with something." He stated matter of fact "Besides I've been with you long enough to know if your upset."

I blushed slightly at his statement " _He's actually concerned! Oh now's my chance!"_ "Hey Raku!" I spoke out with new energy behind me

"Well you sure did bounce back fast." He chuckled "What's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I pouted turning away "Anyways what are you doing tomorrow evening?"

He grabbed his chin and thought for a moment " _He looks so cute when he does that!"_ I squealed internally as he finally spoke "Nothing from what I can remember, but to be safe I'll let you know later this evening. Alright?"

"Sure!" I spoke excitedly and then look around to find that everybody was gone "Hey where is everybody?"

"Wow you must've been really out of it." He looked back at me "Everyone left already, schools over for the day. You sure you're alright this really isn't like you."

Was it me or was there real concern in his eyes, and not the fake nonsense that he had been showing? No no that can't be it… could it? I looked up to retort my usual banter, but then I caught his eyes as they bore into me. He had gotten real close, and my face started to heat up to the point I was sure steam was coming from my head! The next thing he did almost sent me over the top, he touched his forehead to mine!

"Hmm you seem a bit flushed now, and your head feels hot. Do you need any medicine I'm sure I got something in my bag." He spoke as removed his forehead from mine and began to search through his bag.

 _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! What did he just do!"_ I screamed internally, but yet I was happy "No no Raku I'm just tired is all!" I squeaked _"Did I just 'squeak'! I'm not Onodera!"_

He looked at me for a moment, before he shrugged his shoulders "If you say so Chitoge. I'll trust your judgement, after all things in America are different."

"Thank you." I huff and gather my stuff from my desk and look out the window "Oh shoot it's going to rain."

"You didn't bring an umbrella did you?" He said with a chuckle knowing full well I didn't "Come on I'll walk you home. What kind of boyfriend would I be if left you running in the rain?"

He walked out of the classroom leaving me standing there confused by what he said. He just said 'boyfriend'. Now this may not be strange if there were people were around but the school was deserted and her certain bodyguard was already home training Tsugumi. He had no reason to say it, and let alone with a smile on his face. My heart is beating a thousand miles per hour, and I can hear it in my ears. Can I truly be that lucky?

"Oi you coming or what?" his head poked through the door jolting me from thoughts

"I'm coming geez!" I pouted and grabbed my bag catching up with him in the hallway. Making sure no one was around I look at him with a sideways glance and spoke "So why did you say boyfriend?"

"Because I am aren't I?" He spoke with a smile and it wasn't forced either

Though I didn't buy it not for a moment "You can quit the act no one's around you know." I spoke irritated. If it was one thing I was not going to put up with false nonsense when we were alone

"I know for a fact no one's around." He spoke with the soft grin on his face "Doesn't make it any less true does it?"

 _"Oh don't even pretend to think I'll take that load of crap._ ""Uhuh, well when you're ready to tell me the real answer I'll listen." I spoke with certainty. Typical Raku thinking he can deceive like that

He let out an amused sigh, and just kept silent until we got to the lockers "I'll see you at the door." And went his separate way to his foot locker.

"Yeah yeah." I waved him off to go to my own locker

He sure is acting strange today, but was it just today? Now that I thought about it he's been acting like this for the past month or so. Even when he was with the other girls his smile always seemed to find me. It was like they were now the friends, and she was the literal girlfriend. I still doubted it, because I know from when we first started this false love he already had the deepest crush on Onodera, and then there was Marika claiming that he was already her fiancé. Yet nowadays it seemed the only one he looked for was me. Maybe I'm just over thinking because I love him now. GAH! Why are my feelings so hard to understand!

I finish getting my shoes on and walk to the front to find him staring off into the clouds waiting patiently for me with the umbrella at his side. I stood there looking at him and he seemed so lost to the world as if he was lonely. I wonder why he looks like that? I walked up to him quietly and he still didn't notice me approach.

"Hey Raku are you alright?" I ask softly completely different from my normal.

"Hmm." His faced brightened up a bit and looked at me "Yeah I'm fine just a bit lost in thought is all. You ready?"

"Yeah." I responded with a nod wondering what was going through his head

As we walked out in the rain with the umbrella above us. I quickly went back into my thoughts. I knew the basic stuff about him but in truth we weren't all that close and that irritated me. He seemed to pick up on me, but I couldn't do so for him. Still lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized that there was a marble on the sidewalk and stepped right on it. Feeling my feet give way I braced for impact against the ground, but it never came. I was now being held by his one arm with his face dangerously close to mine.

His one arm held the umbrella above of us in an effort to keep us dry. His other arm was wrapped around my waist. His eyes were wide and showed concern but his face had a slight blush on his cheeks, and I felt my face flush red as well, but yet….. I slowly raised my hand to his cheek and slowly to start to bring my face ever so closer to his. In an instant I felt myself jerked forward and I was now standing upright still with the blush but instead with a shocked expression on my face.

"Uh-h are you alright? I didn't grab you too rough did I?" He stuttered out completely embarrassed, looking anywhere but me

In my mind I was literally beating the crap out of him _"WHY DID YOU PULL AWAY! I was so close dang it!"_ "I-I'm ahem I'm fine thank you." I managed out, trying to calm down my frustration.

"That's good, yeah good indeed." He mumbled and started walking, forcing me to follow

After what felt like an eternity of silence we arrived at my house with the giant gates looming over us. I never understood why we had them so tall complete waste of money in my opinion.

"Here." He said, handing his umbrella to me breaking me out of my thoughts

"What? No I can't take your umbrella you're gonna get… what is that?" I was trying to refuse his umbrella when he started pulling something out of his bag, it was another umbrella "You had another one and didn't let me have it!"

"I completely forgot about it ok!" he retorted back to me but I could see a smile tug at the edge of his lips

"Try saying that with a straight face." I muttered looking away

"What?" He asked leaning closer

"Nothing!" I managed out, taking the umbrella "I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"How will you do that?" He looked at me with confusion

"At school of course where else?" I stated as if it were common sense

"You do realize that it's summer vacation now…. Right?" He looked at me with a playful glint in his eyes but what he said was true

"That would explain why everyone was already gone!" I spoke louder than I should have and blushed at my childish outburst

Raku only chuckled a bit and bid his farewell. Walking off into the rain as it came pouring down ever harder as if it were trying to steal him away from me.

. . .

I let out a sigh as I re-entered my bedroom after taking a nice hot shower. Retying my favorite ribbon in my hair, I make my way to my bed. I plop down on it and again wonder why I had such an enormous bed to begin with. It could hold ten people on it and still be comfortable! I rolled over and stared at the ceiling hugging my snugly pillow. From what I could remember last time I was at Raku's house all he slept in was a traditional Japanese futon. It actually looked very comfortable even though it was on the floor. I wonder what it would be like to snuggle up with him on a futon? My thoughts began to wonder, and realized where they were going and my face grew hot with embarrassment.

Why on earth am I thinking about sleeping with him?! Sure I love him, but snuggling like that would be a huge step, and besides…. We aren't even in a real relationship to begin with. I let out a sigh, and look at my phone and saw a light going off on it. Odd, who would be texting me this late at night? I got out of my bed and made my way over to my desk. I flip it open to find the sender to be Raku.

 _From: Raku_

 _Hey Chitoge, I talked to my dad and I don't have anything going on tomorrow so we can do whatever you had in mind. Though with the weather the way it is I don't think it will be too good to do anything. I'll leave it up to you though._

 _-Raku, your loving boyfriend_

I squealed with delight that we could spend time together tomorrow. Though he was right about the weather. Tomorrow was supposed to be a terrible storm….. all the more inviting considering my dislike for storms. It was almost impossible for me to lie down and actually go to sleep in anticipation for tomorrow, but before I knew it I slowly drifted into the world of dreams.

. . .

The Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of low thunder rumbling across the sky. My room was gloomy even with the little light my light gave off, but it didn't bother me at all. Today I was going to go over to Raku's house! I was smiling like an idiot, and got dressed all ready to go. It was only ten-thirty in the morning. So I decided to call Raku just in case.

As the phone rang, the phone picked up to the sound of sizzling meat in the background "Hello!" Raku's voice came through the phone in a more than awake tone

"Hello! What are you doing I hear something in background?" I ask fully curious

"Oh that's the sound of food cooking. I'm making breakfast for my 'family'" I could almost see him doing air quotes "What ya need?"

"I was wondering if I could come over for the day?" it was silent across the phone except for the sound of cooking in the background. "Raku?"

"Uhh yeah that's fine I'll see you around eleven then?" He seemed unsure but he returned to his usual self "I'll make lunch for you. Well I get to get going gotta serve those bozo's now. Later!"

"W-wait!" I tried to stop him, but there was already a dial tone. It kind of seemed like he was anxious. I wasn't planning on going till later, but I guess I may as well before the storm hits.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my favorite jacket. I walked out of my room and the front door of my large house. Completely ridiculous if you ask me. I nodded to the guard in the doorway and he escorted me to the car waiting to take me to Raku's house. Thunder was getting louder, but it hadn't quite started to rain yet.

"So Miss' you seem eager today? Any special occasion?" My driver looked back with a grin on his face

"No nothing really just really happy that's all." I spoke with a smile

"Is that so?" He chuckled and looked at the clouds in the sky "From the looks of things it will storm really badly, and according the TV it may not be possible for me to come back to get you will you be alright?"

I was too lost in thought and wasn't paying attention said "Yeah, I'll be fine." _"What did I agree to again? Oh well it doesn't matter I'm so excited!"_

The rest of the drive was uneventful, and after about twenty minutes I was standing in front of the Ichijou household. It was unnecessarily big like ours, but it was to be expected from rival gangs but lately they have been getting along. That was always a good thing, despite how they act towards others they always treat us with respect….. for the most part. I walked up to the door and it slid open to reveal Raku in a plain white long sleeve shirt, and blue jeans. He looks really hot right now damn!

"Hey Chitoge come on in before it starts to pour." He said with a smile making room for me to pass through and as he said that it started to pour down rain "Talk about perfect timing."

"It would seem so! Though that's to be expected from me!" I said with a beaming smile

"Yeah so why did I get kneed in the face again during the new term?" He replied with a playful grin on his face

"Oh you're still on that? How weak hearted are you?!" I exclaimed suddenly embarrassed "That was over a year ago anyway."

"I know I was just teasing. Come on your lunch is this way Young Miss." He said mimicking Claude's voice

"If Claude heard you doing that you would be so dead right now." I laughed at his mimicking

"Nah I'll be fine since you would stop him right? Besides I beat him at the Romeo & Juliet play last year." He shrugged it off with a chuckle

We fell into a comfortable silence as we walked through his home. We arrived in the kitchen and it was a rather simple but decent meal that we ate together. Of all the times I've eaten with him this is the first time I remember being alone with him.

"You're a really good cook, you know that." I looked over at him, but find that he lost in his own thoughts "Hey Raku you alright?"

"Hmm?" He responded still dazed but came out of it "Oh yeah I'm fine just was up a little late doing some of the summer homework. Get it out of the way early right?"

"Oh then you're fine then." Then I felt guilty "Hey sorry about just coming here without further notice."

"You're fine trust me, father has had me doing stuff after a long day and no sleep, this is nothing." He muttered but loud enough for me to hear

I chuckled softly then it dawned on me on how quiet it was inside this house. I mean normally his 'family' stays quiet but there is always some kind of bustling around to make noise. Yet here it was practically dead as if the whole building was abandoned.

"Hey Raku where is everybody?" I question and saw him stiffen

"A-ahh haha you see there all gone to a meeting… for two days…" He chuckled and waited for my answer

"So we're alone."

"Yeah"

"During a storm."

"Yeah" he then whispered "3…..2…1….."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at him

"There it is." He said with a tired smile "Look I know this looks bad, but I knew you were eager to do something, and well this was the only option. I wanted to make you happy."

"Huh?" I caught myself from yelling further, he caught me off guard "What did you just say?"

"I said I wanted to make you happy." He nodded "Come on let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk."

With that he began to walk out of the kitchen. I followed close behind now feeling self-conscious of my surroundings. I clung to his shirt a little, because it was a bit dark now that I look around. Then thunder cracked in the distance, but it sounded way more close than it was.

"KYAA!" I screamed and latched onto Raku, and whimpered

"Hey it's alright I'm right here." He whispered softly to me "Come on we're almost to my room."

I nodded in understanding clutching his arm tightly. We arrived at his room and he closed the door. When the light came on it made the room much warmer and cozier to be in. I finally relaxed and let go of his arm. He went over to his closet and revealed a small table and some cushions. He brought it out and placed the cushions and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Well looks like you'll be here awhile may as well get comfortable right?" He said with a slight chuckle

"I would hope so, since I just got here." I grumbled and walked over to him and sat next to him "So what should we do?"

"Hmm well there's always cards, or something of that sort. That's the typical notion, you got anything in mind?" He looked at me with a curious look

"Actually I was thinking of talking about something more serious." I said finally gathering my courage

"What would that be?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

I sat there a moment wondering if I truly wanted to go through with this. I knew it was selfish of me to ask when none of the other girls were here. Yet I wanted to know, I'm sick of not knowing and feeling this pain with my heart. I want to know so that way I can know whether or not to get over the pain of a broken heart.

"Could we talk about our feelings for each other and this whole 'fake love'?" I finally manage out

He stared at me for a moment kind of surprised at what I wanted to talk about. His eyes went through a range of emotions that I couldn't decipher, but I swore I saw hope in his eyes.

"I don't see why not." He said with a small smile "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure." I spoke then hesitated for a few moments. He sat there waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye _"Here goes nothing"_ "Raku, I like you…. No I love you, but I don't know how you feel about me. This whole 'fake love' has taken me through a lot of things. At first I will admit I didn't like you. Though I never ever hated you, despite what I've said. You've given me everything that a boyfriend could give. Whether or not you were forced to do it or not. You are always there for me, the night I got lost in the forest, when I was sad, and you never judged me from my own flaws. But I just don't know you if reciprocate these kinds feelings for me. I also know of your….. crush on Onodera. But I don't care about that right now. I want to know, no, I need to know how do you feel about me? Not knowing is tearing me apart, I need to know… Raku…."

I laid my heart out bare for him to see, I wore it right on my sleeve. Strangely I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Then waves of anxiousness washed over me. His face was in complete shock of what I've said.

"You know never mind, it was stupid forget I said anything." Starting to feel tears well up in my eyes, I stood up sharply to run. Lighting cracked once again, but this time it was close. Out of pure instinct I ran into Raku's arms for comfort, and with the momentum we fell to the floor.

The power flickered off and we were dowsed into darkness. I was now in Raku's warm caressing arms on the floor. Sitting there in the silence as the thunder rumbled on into the distance.

"Hey Chitoge it's alright I'm right here." He whispered to me once more but this time it was different I was staring right into his eyes with tears still in my eyes. "You know I never would I have thought I would have heard that from you Chitoge. All this time I thought my love for you was one sided. Today I was actually planning confessing but it would seem you beat me to it." He chuckled "Chitoge, I do love you with all my heart, and I truly since that day when we were locked away in that shed, I fell in love with you. I've always looked forward to seeing your smile, the red ribbon you always wear, and just being in your presence. Chitoge I lo…."

Right there I silenced him with kiss….. yes a kiss. I didn't care anymore, I was so happy! He said he loved me! Right now I was in the arms of the man I loved from the bottom of my heart and he returned that love back to me. This 'fake love' of ours was officially over, and the real love could begin! There was so much I wanted to do with him now... nothing being held back and nothing to lie about. But right now I was purely happy with being in his arms and enjoying this very kiss.

After a while we broke the kiss for air and looked each other in the eyes "I love you Raku Ichijou."

"I love you Chitoge Kirisaki." And he leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine

We held this kiss for a few moments before I felt his tongue brush my lip and I opened up my mouth let him inside. It was soft and gentle, the kiss, nothing provoking just simply wanting to be together. He hugged me a little tighter with his warm arms around my waist and brought me closer. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity before we broke the kiss one last time.

"So when do you think we'll need to tell everyone?" I asked him with a sigh as we laid down next each other as I snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth

"Hmmm well the way I see it…." He grabbed his chin in thought with his free arm "If we were to tell anyone it would only cause problems, so why not just not tell anyone and just have our own little summer?" His arm wrapping around my waist a little pulling me closer

"I think I would enjoy that very much." I responded with a smile

"I'm glad, after all that's what want is you happy." He spoke to me as he drifted into a nap

"Oh Raku you already do… that enough for me… and now I'm the happiest girl alive." I spoke as clearly as I could as I also drifted off into a nap in the arms of the man I love _"Thank you so much Raku…..for everything."_

 **Well there you go that's it really. Leave a Review if you liked and a Fav as well. If you spot any errors that I missed then send me a PM and I'll give it a look and fix when I can. As Always Everyone please support the Official Releases and Enjoy! Later Days!**


End file.
